It is well known in the art to stabilize high speed photographic emulsions to inhibit the formation of fog. A host of compounds have been employed in the art of photographic science. Exemplary examples of these are azaindenes, mercaptotetrazoles, triazoles, diazoles, azoles, and the like.
Masked antifoggants are known in the art to provide an antifoggant compound which remains dormant in the coated photographic film until submersion in the development bath. During development, nucleophilic attack facilitates the release of the antifoggant whereby a relative decrease in photographic fog is observed. The unmasking reaction is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,893 to be the result of electron transfer.
There is an ongoing need to decrease the formation of fog beyond that which is obtainable from previous materials. Of particular interest is the development of electron-accepting antifoggants which are effective after long storage such as 2 years or greater. Through diligent research new electron-accepting antifoggants have been developed which provide a decrease in photographic fog and have a long storage capability.